swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Super Star Destroyer
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy See also: Star Destroyers The 19-kilometer-long Super Star Destroyers were the largest class of ships built by the Empire. (Though a few larger mobile Space Stations, such as the two Death Stars, were also put into service, they were neither common enough to qualify as a class nor, properly speaking, Starships.) Each was equipped to shatter the backbone of enemy fleets, smash planetary defenses, and land enough troops to control important population centers. The only possible weakness of the ships is their lack of Point-Defense weapons, leaving them potentially vulnerable to massed fighter attacks if they lack escorts. Some confusion exists about the official name of the Super Star Destroyer classes, much of it rooted in the idea that nothing 19 kilometers long qualifies as a mere "Destroyer," super or not. This misunderstanding is based in the fact that the term Star Destroyer does not indicate a Destroyer-Class vessel that happens to be a Starship (Unlike the terms Star Cruiser and Star Dreadnaught). A Star Destroyer is named after the idea of a ship that has the power needed to destroy entire star systems, an ominous naming convention that goes back to the days of the Old Republic. Any ship that follows the design basics of those early ships (Including a combination of massive firepower and a dagger shape to focu that firepower forward) can be a class of Star Destroyer. For this reason, the term Star Destroyer is always capitalized, unlike Star Frigate or Star Cruiser. A typical Star Destroyer qualifies as a Star Cruiser, and a Super Star Destroyer qualifies as a Star Dreadnaught. Super Star Destroyers sometimes served as mobile repair bases, Starfighter carriers, or communications ships (Carrying dozens of HoloNet Transivers), but most served the standard Super Star Destroyer role of sector command ship and mobile headquarters. Two Super Star Destroyers that fit this model are The Executor (See below) and The Vengeance. The latter vessel served as the command ship for the Dark Jedi Jerec, and though visually distinctive it had the same specifications as other Super Star Destroyers. The Executor The Executor is Darth Vader's command ship, and the flagship of the Death Squadron. Built in secret at Fondor Shipyards, The Executor was designed as a terror weapon just as surely as The Death Star was. Although it lacked the Death Star's planet-destroying superweapon, The Executor became a harbinger of Imperial aggression and Darth Vader's personal attention to a problem. More than one Rebel force fled a mission as soon as The Executor arrived insystem, making the ship in practice a more successful tool of fear than The Death Star. The destruction of The Executor came at the Battle of Endor, when Admiral Ackbar had the entire firepower of the Rebel Fleet directed at The Executor alone. Although that assault managed to breach The Executor's shields, the ship survived even that apocalypse in functional condition. It was not until an A-Wing Starfighter smashed into The Executor's bridge that the ship lost functional control. It fell into the second Death Star and was destroyed on impact. Capabilities The mass of a Super Star Destroyer is an advantage in terms of the power of the shields it can carry and the weapons it can mount, but it's a drawback in terms of keeping the ship supplied. More than one hundred times as massive as an Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer, a Super Star Destroyer can hold far more resources than the Empire normally has available to fill it. The massive hangar of the ship can hold thousands of Starfighters and a not inconsiderate number of small Capital Ships, but such an arrangement is rarely advantageous. Standard practice sets the complement of a Super Star Destroyer at 144 TIEs (Of various types), 200 support ships, three pregenerated garrisons, and hundreds of heavy Walkers. In theory, the ship can carry many times that number of troops and vessels, but such resources are never available. Nor is it realistically necessary. A Super Star Destroyer always has at least a few escort ships with it, giving it whatever ground support is required. In a space battle, Super Star Destroyers are unmatched by anything The Rebel Alliance can bring to bear short of a massed fleet, which the Rebels are unlikely to risk in conflict with such a vessel. Super Star Destroyer Statistics (CL 40) Colossal (Station) Space Station Initiative: -4; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 18 (Flat-Footed 18), Fortitude Defense: 74; +18 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 3,000; Damage Reduction: 20; Shield Rating 400; Damage Threshold: 574 Offense Speed: Fly 1 Square (Starship Scale) Ranged: Heavy Turbolaser, Batteries (25) +15* (See Below) Ranged: Turbolaser, Batteries (25) +15* (See Below) Ranged: Heavy Ion Cannon, Batteries (25) +15* (See Below) Ranged: Heavy Concussion Missile, Batteries (25) +15* (See Below) Ranged: Tractor Beam, Batteries (8) +15* (See Below) Fighting Space: 2x2 Squares (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +86 Attack Options: Focused Fire (3x3 Squares) Special Actions: Tactical Fire (See Below) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 138, Dexterity: 10, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 20 Skills: Initiative -4, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot -4, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 280,734 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 38,000 (Troops) Cargo: 250,000 Tons; Consumables: 6 Years; Carried Craft: 144 Starfighters, Various Support Craft Payload: 50,000 Heavy Concussion Missiles Hyperdrive: Class 2 (Backup Class 10), Navicomputer Availability: Military; Cost: Not available for sale Weapon Systems Heavy Turbolaser, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +15 (-5 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 11d10x5 Turbolaser, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +15 (-5 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 8d10x5 Heavy Ion Cannon, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +15 (-5 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 5d10x5 (Ion) Heavy Concussion Missile, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +15 (-5 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 10d10x5, 4-Square Splash Tractor Beam, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +15 (-5 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: - (Grapple +86) Tactical Fire Super Star Destroyers of all kinds are exceptionally dangerous foes that can eradicate almost any enemy in mere moments. As a Standard Action, a Super Star Destroyer can forgo all attacks to provide Tactical Fire to all squares in a 3-square radius around itself. All allied Starships within that area gain a +1 bonus on attack rolls and deal +1 die of damage on a successful attack. Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Space Stations